Time Off
by EienSuzume
Summary: Una, extenuada por el trabajo de su capitán; la otra, sumisa ante la dura mano de su padre. Merecen un descanso, ¿no? ¿Puede surgir algo de la nada entre dos personas que apenas y han coincidido? Al aprecer, Ise Nanao cree que sí... -One-shot Nanao X Nemu


**N/A: **ITSUTSU!!!

Mi quint fic (tercero completo) ha llegado a FanFiction... Teman por sus vidas!!! uuuhhh!!! XD Este fic surgió de una plática con un amigo, que me hizo ver que Nemu puede verse como la shinigami perfecta (No me refiero al fic de Nayru A -chan, que por cierto me encantó), pues verán: tiene minifalda, está BIEN desarrollada y es sumisa. Qué mejor mujer que Nemu!!! Y quien mejor para "dominarla" que Nanao!! (tiene lentes!!)

Ahora que lo veo bien... son la tachi y la neko perfectas!!! nyaaa!!! n///n

Digo, ejem... - recuperando la compostura - Espero disfruten de este one-shot. Quería hacerlo al menos de dos capítulos, pero no se me ocurrió tanto... u.u' Enjoy!!!

* * *

- Maldito hombre holgazán…

La joven mujer despotricaba por lo bajo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Central del Octavo Escuadrón, buscando a una persona. La shinigami era algo alta, de cabello negro recogido por detrás, con un fleco del lado derecho, portaba gafas y llevaba un gran libro debajo del brazo.

- Parece que no puede por una sola vez hacer sus deberes…

Salió de la central y miró hacia arriba. Se acomodó las gafas y saltó hacia los tejados, y allí estaba. Un hombre durmiendo en las rojas tejas de la Central, yacía sobre un kimono rosa y tenía sobre el rostro un sencillo sombrero de paja de campesino. Ise Nanao se le acercó, posicionó el pesado libro exactamente sobre la cara del capitán Kyôraku Shunsui y lo dejó caer.

-¡¡ Waaaahh!! – el hombre apartó torpemente el libro y quitó el sombrero de su cara – Na-Nanao-chan… ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Que usted nunca cumple con sus obligaciones de capitán, eso pasa!

- Vamos, vamos, Nanao-chan… No te amargues la vida…

- ¡¿Amargarme la…?! – Nanao hizo lo posible por contenerse. Se acomodó las gafas y recogió el libro, colocándolo de nuevo bajo su brazo. – Usted es Capitán del Octavo Escuadrón y tiene ciertas obligaciones como tal. Si no hiciese sólo algunas cosas, sería pasable… ¡¡Pero el no hacer nada…!!

- Cálmate, ya, dulce Nanao… - se colocó de nuevo el sombrero sobre su cara – Estoy seguro de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo todo tú… No necesitas de mí…

- ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios está diciendo??!! Mire… - se inclinó y apartó el sombrero de paja con una patada, cosa que descubrió la estupefacta cara de Kyôraku ante la precisión del pie de su teniente. – USTED es quien debería hacer todo… O al menos la mayoría de las cosas… Si su actitud no cambia, tendré que quejarme ante el capitán Yamamoto-Genryûsai…

- ¿E-en serio? Bueno… - tanteó el tejado en busca del sombrero, lo tomó y lo colocó de nuevo sobre su cara – Suerte con eso… Pero antes hay un encargo que hice a Mayuri… ¿podrías ir a buscarlo? La información está con la oficinista de la Central… - Nanao hizo una última rabieta y bajó del tejado.

* * *

- Veamos… - sacó el papelito de entre su kimono – "Buscar la muestra SE-3 con Kurotsuchi" – frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era un intento de parte de su capitán de "hacer las cosas"? No, no lo era… Se detuvo ante el gran edificio con un "doce" dibujado en el frente. Entró y encontró a una chica sentada en un escritorio.

- Oh, teniente Ise – dijo amablemente. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Vengo a buscar una sustancia encargada por el Capitán el Octavo Escuadrón, Kyôraku Shunsui, la muestra SE-3.

- Oh, sí, déjeme ver… - sacó una especie de lista de "productos" de uno de los cajones del escritorio y se puso a revisarla. – No, lo siento, teniente, la muestra no está disponible en la bodega. Pero quizás el Capitán Kurotsuchi la tenga en su laboratorio.

"Lo que me faltaba."

- Bien. ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra?

- Oh, eh…

- Puedo llevarla si quiere, Ise-san.

Nanao se volvió y se encontró con una shinigami un poco más pequeña que ella. Tenía su purpúreo cabello atado en una trenza, su kimono terminaba en una falda corta y su cara mostraba una expresión de melancolía casi permanente.

- ¡Te-Teniente Kurotsuchi! – dijo la recepcionista saludando con una mano en la frente.

- Nemu-san…

- Sígame, por favor.

Ise fue tras la teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón a través de diversos pasillos hasta llegar a una amplia puerta doble. Las abrió con suavidad, pero aún así el rechinar de la misma resonó a lo largo del pasillo y dentro de la estancia misma.

- ¿Eres tú, Nemu? ¡Apresúrate a bajar! – dijo una voz aguda en el oscuro fondo de la habitación.

- Espere un momento, Ise-san. – Nemu bajó a tientas por las escaleras, casi resbalando un par de ocasiones. Nanao se asomó a través de la puerta y pudo ver al Capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri cerca de una luz surgida de algún lugar. Parecía estar arreglando algo.

- Vamos, vamos, chiquilla, que no tengo todo el día. – Nemu comenzó a bajar cada vez más rápido. Las escaleras eran algo altas y, al parecer, resbaladizas, pero al fin llegó la teniente al encuentro con su creador. – Necesito las pinzas de 3.2 – Nanao ignoraba la jerga del científico, pero Nemu, al ser su hija, la conocía a la perfección. O casi. Buscó rápidamente sobre unas mesas más allá y llevó lo pedido a Mayuri. Éste las tomó con delicadeza, cual aparato costoso, pero después de una ojeada lo apretó con la mano. - ¿¡Acaso estás sorda, mocosa!? ¡Dije 3.2, no 3.1! – le lanzó las pinzas a su "hija" con una fuerza tremenda. El objeto golpeó la cara de la chica, derribándola. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero de Ise Nanao.

- ¡Capitán Kurotsuchi! – el aludido miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué demonios quieres en mi laboratorio, niña!?

- Vengo… vengo de parte del Capitán Kyôraku. Vengo a buscar la muestra SE-3…

- Oh, ése maldito vago cree que puedo darme el lujo de perder mi valioso tiempo haciendo sus pedidos. – comenzó a buscar superficialmente sobre su mesa y debajo de ella – Sus estúpidos e inútiles pedidos. – con un dedo se rascó aquella extraña cabeza característica del actual Capitán del Doceavo Escuadrón – Pero afortunadamente para él, no ha habido mucho trabajo últimamente y necesitaba algo para pasar el rato, así que… Nemu, la muestra SE-3 – sin embargo, la chica apenas se estaba levantando del golpe anterior – Maldita niña – se acercó un poco a ella y la pateó en el estómago, haciendo que volara un par de metros más allá. Por alguna razón, Nanao se estremeció y se encontró apretando su libro con todas sus fuerzas – Se supone que me ayudes, mocosa, ¡Levántate! – ignorando el dolor, la teniente se levantó a toda prisa.

- S-sí, Mayuri-sama.

- "Sí, Mayuri-sama" – la imitó el capitán con tono burlón - ¡Apresúrate!

Nemu comenzó a rebuscar entre las mesas que se encontraban en la penumbra y tomó una pequeña botella. Se dirigió hacia Nanao, pero Mayuri la detuvo tomándola con fuerza de un brazo. Lo levantó y examinó la botella.

- Tienes suerte, Nemu, cogiste la botella correcta. – soltó el brazo de la chica y se volvió para seguir con su trabajo.

La teniente Kurotsuchi subió las escaleras hasta encontrarse frente a frente con la teniente Ise. Un par de silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por las coloradas mejillas de Nemu y sobre el moretón que el primer golpe le había dejado.

- A-aquí tiene, Ise-san… - levantó su mano y depositó la botella en la mano libre de Nanao. Durante unos segundos, la suave piel de Nemu hizo contacto con la de Nanao. Fue bastante breve, pero no lo suficiente como para no hacer temblar por dentro a Nanao. Sintió tantas cosas con el sólo roce de la piel de la teniente. Sintió… que se moría por dentro. No más que tristeza, soledad y angustia. Nemu retiró su mano e hizo una leve inclinación. – Que… que tenga un buen día, Ise-san. Se volvió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ise Nanao no supo qué hacer por los próximos minutos. Se quedó reflexionando frente a la desgastada puerta que conducía al laboratorio de aquel cruel hombre. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Nemu? ¿Cómo podía golpearla así? Aparte de que fuese su hija o no, ¿cómo tenía Mayuri el valor para hacerla sentir tan desdichada? Nada le daba el derecho. Nada.

Miró la botella. Era de vidrio y contenía hasta el borde un brillante líquido ámbar.

* * *

- Capitán Kyôraku – Nanao había vuelto al tejado de la Central del Octavo Escuadrón, donde su capitán seguía dormido. No volvió a llamar, sólo esperó a que el hombre levantara la vista. Éste se quitó el sombrero de paja lentamente y miró a su teniente. Ésta veía ensimismada la nada, algo atípico de ella.

- ¿Pasa algo, Nanao-chan? ¿Algo te quitó las ganas de regañar? – Shunsui se preparó mentalmente para el golpe, pero no hubo golpe después del comentario.

- Aquí tiene- dijo distraídamente la morena, mientras le tendía la botella.

- ¡oh, genial! El viejo Mayuri tuvo ganas de preparame mi Sake Especial – destapó la botella y tomó un par de sorbos – ¡Aah! Perfecto como siempre.

"¿Sake Especial?¿¿¡¡SAKE ESPECIAL!!??" pero Nanao no tenía ganas de pegarle a su capitán, como siempre. Se sentía… diferente. Algo vacía. Como si tuviera que hacer algo. ¿Por qué sentía eso? No era ni siquiera amiga de Nemu, es más, casi nunca habían coincidido. Pero aún así…

* * *

- Dígame… ¿Por qué está aquí, Teniente del Octavo Escuadrón, Ise Nanao?

Estar frente al capitán Yamamoto-Genryûsai hacía que Nanao estuviese muy nerviosa, pero no perdió la determinación sólo por eso.

- Yo… - se aclaró la garganta – El capitán Kyôraku ha sido demasiado… perezoso con respecto a sus deberes como capitán. A causa de eso, todas sus responsabilidades pasan a mí. Claro que puedo con cierta carga de trabajo, pero no puedo arreglármelas completamente, al menos no sin la ayuda del capitán…

- Ya veo – dijo Yamamoto, acariciando su larga y blanca barba – así que… ¿quieres que Shunsui se ponga a trabajar?

- Sí, capitán, si es posible…

- Me parece que has trabajado lo suficiente con él como para darte cuenta de que nunca va a cambiar.

- Pero…

- Sin embargo – continuó el capitán del Primer Escuadrón, sin dejarse interrumpir – puedo hacer algo, no con él, ni contigo.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Una vez al día, puedes descansar de tus labores como teniente durante una hora, ¿qué te parece?

- Pero… pero capitán Yamamoto… todo el papeleo…

- Aunque si quieres puedes seguir trabajando horas extras con Kyôraku Shunsui…

La mujer miró al suelo.

- E-está bien, capitán Yamamoto.

- Bien. Haré llegar el comunicado a tu capitán…

- Eh, capitán… una… una cosa más…

* * *

Kurotsuchi Nemu caminaba por un pasillo amplio. Era un lugar cerca de la Central del Octavo Escuadrón, un lugar algo solitario. Pasó una puerta y vio a una mujer sentada frente a una jarra y un par de tazas. La estancia era bastante amplia, y detrás de ella había un lindo estanque cristalino. La mujer sonrió levemente a Nemu.

- I-Ise-san…

- Buenos días, Nemu… - inclinó levemente su cabeza, se irguió de nuevo – Qué bueno que hayas venido. – la teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón parecía confundida – Vamos, Siéntate.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa, Ise-san? – Nemu dudó, así que permaneció de pie ante la otra teniente. – Le llegó un comunicado a Mayuri-sama, pero…

- Lo siento. Creo que debí explicarte directamente a ti antes. Siéntate, por favor. – Nemu dudó una vez más, pero al final cedió y se sentó frente a Nanao. – Hice una petición especial al capitán Yamamoto-Genryûsai. Logré que nos otorgara un pequeño tiempo de descanso diario.

- Un… ¿descanso?

Nanao miró fijamente a Nemu.

- Me parece… - se acomodó las gafas – me parece que el capitán Kurotsuchi te... - ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Sobre explota? – sobrecarga de trabajo, así que sugerí al capitán Yamamoto que aligerara…

- Te lo agradezco, Ise-san – interrumpió quedamente Nemu - , pero Mayuri-sama… No… No me sobrecarga, como tú dices… simplemente…

- ¿Simplemente qué? – por alguna razón, Nanao subió un poco su tono de voz. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que Kurotsuchi Mayuri maltratara a su… Ni siquiera era su hija, era un invento suyo. Era un objeto. Pero un objeto no piensa, no siente… Un objeto no llora como había visto llorar a Nemu.

- Esto no es necesario. – Nemu miraba fríamente el suelo.

- Nemu… - Nanao miró fijamente a la shinigami, esperando que levantara la vista de nuevo - ¿No te cansas de aquel a quien llamas "padre"?

- No hables así – dijo sin subir la mirada – Él es… Él me dio la vida y…

- Entonces debería respetar esa vida que creó, ¿no crees? – Nemu subió la mirada de nuevo. Sus ojos eran diferentes esa vez. Siempre estaban llenos de desesperanza y amargura, pero una pequeña chispa brilló en ellos. Nanao no estaba segura si era una ilusión óptica o algo parecido.

- Yo… supongo que…

Hubo un silencio un tanto incçomodo muy largo.

- Deberías tomar algo de té – dijo al fin Nanao

- ¿Té? – Nanao alcanzó ambas tazas y sirvió una generosa cantidad del líquido dentro. Le tendió una a Nemu, quien miró estupefacta la bebida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… yo… nunca he tomado té.

- ¿E-en serio? – Nemu se ruborizó, para sorpresa de Nanao. Nunca había visto el rojo en la cara de la teniente del Octavo Ecuadrón. Y le quedaba bien, se veía… ¿linda? Un momento… ¿acaso había pensado que Nemu era linda? Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a Nanao.

- Bueno, yo… Mayuri-sama nunca… eh…

- Sólo bebe, ¿sí? – Nemu llevó la taza hasta sus labios. "Sus labios…" pensó de repente Ise. El rostro de la teniente Kurotsuchi cambió de melancólica sonrojada a un tanto sorprendida.

- Sabe… sabe muy bien… - dijo al despegarse de ella. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Nemu. Y Nanao la notó.

* * *

- ¿Dónde has estado, maldita mocosa? – gritó el capitán Kurotsuchi cuando su hija llegó a su laboratorio.

- Estaba…

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé – la interrumpió, sin mostrar siquiera interés por la chica – Al parecer el viejo Yamamoto cree que te exploto o cosas así… Tsk…

- Lo… lo siento, Mayuri-sama.

- Como sea. No hay mucho trabajo por aquí, así que no fuiste necesaria – Se volvió y levantó la vista hacia las escaleras, donde todavía estaba de pie su teniente. – Pero apresúrate a bajar, hay cosas que necesitan un toque final.

- Está bien, Mayuri-sama – la teniente no sintió tan resbaladizos los escalones como el día anterior. No escuchó que su padre gritara tanto. No sintió tanto sus golpes. Esta vez, aunque su cara estuviese prácticamente igual que siempre, Kurotsuchi Nemu estaba sonriendo por dentro.

* * *

- Ise-san… ¿podría ayudarme con esto? – la chica intentaba ponerse un lindo sostén púrpura, pero sus delicadas manos no alcanzaban el broche en su espalda.

Ise Nanao se despertó repentinamente, algo sudorosa. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Tener ese tipo de sueños… ¡Era demasiado! Miró alrededor. Su habitación estaba medio llena de papeles y documentos. "Ese tipo de sueños parece del capitán Kyôraku, no míos…" Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "¿Qué rayos me pasa? Será que… ¿Será que tengo ese tipo de inclinaciones?" Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas. "Espero que no…"

* * *

- Buenos días, Ise-san – dijo la teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón a la teniente del Octavo, con una educada reverencia.

- Oh, buenos días, Nemu…

Estaban de nuevo en aquella amplia estancia cerca de la Central del Octavo Escuadrón. El viento soplaba gentilmente sobre el estanque que las shinigami tenían entrente, haciendo que suaves ondas rompieran su calmada superficie. Kurotsuchi Nemu se sentó frente a Ise Nanao, como el día anterior, mientras su acompañante servía té en el par de tazas que estaba entre ellas. Le tendió una.

- Gracias… - sorbió un poco. – Gracias – dijo de nuevo – por… hacer esto.

- No deberías de agradecerme. Ambas necesitamos un leve respiro, ¿no crees?

- Creo… creo que sí… - Nanao pudo ver de nuevo una pequeña chispa en los melancólicos ojos de Nemu.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras las chicas bebían el té.

- Oye, Nemu…

- ¿Sí, Ise-san?

- ¿Podrías decirme… podrías decirme por qué resistes el… maltrato de tu "padre"? – Nemu miró ensimismada el suelo, pero momentos después alzó la vista de nuevo, hacia los ojos de Nanao.

- Yo… no sé. Quizá… temo que pueda matarme – una larga pausa – Con el tiempo he descubierto que es capaz de hacerlo…

- ¿¡Qué!? Pero… no tiene derecho de hacerlo. ¡No tiene derecho de maltratarte de esa forma! – a Nanao le volvió a extrañar que levantase su voz. ¿En realidad le molestaba tanto? Nemu no hizo más que guardar silencio por unos instantes. – No deberías de menospreciarte de esa manera…

- Mayuri-sama me creó. Literalmente… soy invento suyo y puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca… Incluso matarme.

- ¡¡NO!! – Nanao se levantó, a la vez que Nemu se sobresaltaba. La teniente Ise se calmó un poco y volvió a sentarse. – Quiero decir… No está en su deber. Tú no eres un simple objeto, no eres cualquier cosa que pueda ser descartada. Y el capitán Kurotsuchi debería tenerlo en cuenta.

- Pero no lo tiene… - se tomó del brazo y miró tristemente hacia el estanque unos segundos. – Gracias. Por decirme todo esto. Realmente me hace pensar… - levantó la mirada. Una solitaria lágrima surgía lentamente de uno de sus hermosos ojos – Realmente me hace pensar que le importo a alguien.

* * *

- Ise-san, qué traviesa es… - dijo una sonrojada Nemu, recostada entre lienzos y envolviendo su desnudez con ellos. Pero antes de que sucediese algo más, la mujer despertó.

"Realmente me hace pensar que le importo a alguien"

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Ise Nanao, como habían hecho los últimos días. Ya hacía varias semanas (y varios excitantes sueños) que Kurotsuchi Nemu y Nanao tomaban el té en aquella estancia al lado del estanque durante una hora diaria.

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿En serio sentía algo por aquella chica? Se llevó la mano al pecho. Nunca había sentido eso por un hombre, ¿cómo era posible que lo sintiera por una mujer? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? No quería admitirlo. No quería admitir que se estaba enamorando de una chica. Pero lo estaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

- Por favor – susurró a la oscuridad – No quiero… No quiero… que esto vaya a herir a alguna de las dos… Pero… - dio una vuelta y se puso boca abajo – Pero esto que siento… no creo que se esfume pronto…

* * *

Al día siguiente, en su hora de descanso, Ise Nanao fue a aquel lugar. Llevaba una bandeja con una jarra de té y un par de tazas. Se quitó las sandalias, deslizó la puerta con los codos y entró. Dentro había una chica, sentada en el borde del estanque, con los pies en el agua. Kurotsuchi Nemu se volvió al escuchar el suave sonido de las medias de Nanao sobre el suelo de madera.

- Nemu… parece que te me adelantaste…

- Hola, Nanao-chan – la aludida se sorprendió un poco "¿Nanao…-chan?" No le molestaba que la llamase por su nombre, de hecho le gustó, y más con el cariñoso sufijo de "chan", pero aún así le sorprendió. Pero no tanto como de ver una enorme sonrisa y una feliz expresión en el rostro de su acompañante.

- Te ves… - ¿Diferente? – más alegre hoy, Nemu.

- Así es. Ven, siéntate aquí – Nemu dio un par de palmadas en el suelo, a su lado. Por alguna razón, Nanao dudó, pero asintió, dejó la bandeja en el centro de la habitación y tomó el lugar que la chica había señalado. – Últimamente he estado sintiéndome… bien, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… me agrada mucho tu compañía y… me gusta la idea de que alguien me espera para hablar conmigo… - ambas se ruborizaron levemente y se quedaron viendo las tranquilas y poco profundas aguas – Eso me da… fuerzas para soportar los tratos de Mayuri-sama. A veces no le hago caso, ¿sabes? Me da una fuerte reprimenda y me golpea, pero al parecer está notando que no soy… un simple objeto. Y quiero… quiero agradecerte por darme el valor para hacer lo que he hecho, Nanao-chan…

- Yo… No tienes por qué agradecerme, Nemu… - ¿Por qué se puso tan roja? ¿Por qué su corazón comenzó a latir tan violentamente? – Yo sólo… Yo sólo… - ¿Qué era eso que le impedía hablar bien? Sentía retortijones en el estómago. Pero le gustaba sentir aquella sensación.

- Nanao-chan… ¿Has sentido alguna vez… eso que llaman "amor"? – La cara de Ise no podía estar más roja. Se acomodó las gafas nerviosamente.

- Eh… yo… - Nemu sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la otra teniente, pero no esperó que contestara, quizá porque pensó que no podría.

- He escuchado sobre eso. Se supone que Mayuri-sama debe de tener algo de "amor de padre" hacia mí, pero… - hizo una pausa – "Amor", oí que es un sentimiento hermoso de una persona hacia otra. ¿Sabes, Nanao-chan? – la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ahora no era una chispa, sus ojos ahora brillaban con mucha intensidad – He sentido algo hermoso desde hace un tiempo… Cada vez que estoy contigo siento algo aquí – se colocó una mano en el vientre – y aquí – la movió hacia su corazón – Es algo… muy bonito… y me hace sentir bien…

- Nemu…

- Nanao-chan…

Aunque pasaron unos cuantos segundos, para las chicas parecieron horas mientras sus miradas se cruzaban en el aire. Nanao se acercó lentamente más y más a Nemu, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros. Dirigió con gentileza sus labios hacia los de Nemu.

-No… - susurró ella. – Por favor, Nanao-chan, no…

La teniente del Octavo escuadrón se detuvo. Pero luego siguió, cambiando de dirección y colocando su rostro en el hombro de la chica. La abrazó y la recostó delicadamente en el borde del estanque.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mayuri-sama… Mayuri-sama inyecta fuertes toxinas dentro de mí, en caso de que un enemigo me coma o penetre en mi cuerpo… No quiero que te suceda nada malo si… si besas… mis labios…

- ¿Y si te beso aquí? – colocó sus labios en el cuello de Nemu y la besó repetidamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

- No… No creo que haya problema allí… - las mejillas de Nemu comenzaban a arder ante el placer de un simple par de besos. Las manos de Nanao pronto se dirigieron al frente del kimono de su compañera y empezaron a frotar sus bien proporcionados pechos. – Nanao-chan… - Nemu levantó un tanto temerosa sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello de Nanao, pero enseguida bajó sus manos hasta su espalda y luego al pecho, deslizando con ternura el kimono fuera del cuerpo de la teniente. Nanao se apresuró en desatar los obi que sujetaban sus ropajes. Los kimonos negros pronto se deslizaron por la piel de ambas shinigami.

- Nemu…

- Nanao-chan… nunca… nunca había siquiera pensado en sentir algo así… por alguien…

Nanao bajó su boca hasta los tersos pechos de Nemu, los besó y acarició tiernamente unos instantes. Nemu gimió varias veces, para deleite de su amante. Después siguió bajando, lamiendo y saboreando su vientre. Separó con delicadeza las piernas de la chica y…

- Espera, por favor, Nanao-chan…

- ¿No puedo… aquí, tampoco…?

- Lo… lo siento. Es… es por precaución. Si te envenenaras… La Central del Doceavo Escuadrón está lejos… no llegaríamos a tiempo.

- Entiendo. – subió de nuevo su rostro a la altura del de Nemu y puso su frente contra la de ella.

- Me siento tan… bien. Se siente tan bien tu piel contra la mía… - le susurró Nanao, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. – Nunca hubiese imaginado que algo así podría pasar.

- Pero pasó. Y ahora… tendremos que… No podemos decirle a nadie, ¿cierto?

Ambas tenientes se miraron fijamente unos momentos.

- No, no podemos. No sería moralmente aceptado que…

- …que dos mujeres fuesen amantes… ¿cierto? He leído de eso en algún lugar…

- Así es. –el resto de la hora transcurrió lentamente, mientras Nanao yacía sobre Nemu, haciéndole caricias ocasionales y suaves besos en su cuello.

* * *

- Buenos días, capitán Kyôraku.

El hombre, sentado ante una mesa con varias botellas de sake enfrente, rodeado de varios shinigami igualmente disfrutando del alcohol, levantó la vista hacia su sonriente teniente.

- Vaya, Nanao-chan, te ves muy alegre hoy… Demasiado, tomando en cuenta que eres tú…

- Así es, capitán, amanecí de buen humor hoy. – tomó el grueso libro que llevaba debajo de su brazo y lo hojeó.

- Oh, no me digas que traes trabajo para mí…

- Así es de nuevo, capitán – sacó unos papeles de entre las hojas y los lanzó a la mesa – Tenga. Debe de rellenar esos formularios para dentro de unos minutos, o el capitán Yamamoto lo reprenderá fuertemente.

- ¿¿Qué?? Dentro de… dentro de… - un estupefacto Shunsui miró los papeles que había entre las botellas de sake – Vamos, Nanao-chan, tú puedes hacerlos perfectamente, y lo sabes…

- Claro. Lo sabía cuando me los entregaron la semana pasada. Nos vemos luego, capitán Kyôraku.

- ¿¿La semana pasada?? ¡E-espera, Nanao-chan! – Shunsui tomó los papeles e intentó levantarse, pero Ise Nanao ya se había ido del bar.

- Vaya, parece que su teniente le jugó una mala pasada, capitán… - dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos naranja.

- Tranquila, Rangiku. De hecho, Nanao está mejor que nunca – tomó una última copa de sake antes de atender los formularios – Por alguna razón, ahora es feliz.

* * *

En ese día, como en el anterior, Kurotsuchi Nemu era la que esperaba a Ise Nanao, y no al revés.

- Oh, Nemu, otra v…

- Rápido, Nanao-chan – se levantó, buscó dentro de su kimono y sacó un par de botellitas de cristal con líquidos azules dentro – Tómatelos.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto?

- Son los antídotos para las toxinas dentro de mí. – bajó la mirada y se tomó un brazo, acción muy características de la teniente del Doceavo Escuadrón – Las tomé del laboratorio de Mayuri-sama…

- Nemu… - entonces recordó: "_¡Dije 3.2, no 3.1!_" No es que desconfiara los conocimientos de Nemu sobre el trabajo de su padre, pero… - ¿Estás segura que…?

- Sí, son esos, contrarrestarán el veneno que fluye dentro de mí. Confía en mí, Nanao-chan. Por favor.

- Bien – destapó ambas botellas y bebió algo temerosa su contenido, una después de otra. Eran sustancias insípidas. - ¿Y ahora?

- Espera unos segundos a que comiencen a hacer efecto. – Así hizo Nanao, esperó unos instantes sin saber qué hacer, sólo mirando a los… ¿ansiosos? ojos de la chica.

- ¿Ya?

Apenas después de susurrar un emocionado "¡Sí!", Nemu se lanzó hacia Nanao, y la besó profundamente. Era una sensación única para ambas. Sus lenguas se cruzaron y danzaron dentro de sus húmedas bocas. Sus labios se acariciaban como nunca podrían hacer sus manos. Se separaron un momento.

- Nanao-chan… ¿has escuchado del amor?

- Nemu… ayer hablamos de eso, ¿recuerdas?

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a… "hacer el amor", ¿has escuchado de ello? – Nanao sonrió. Las mejillas de ambas ahora estaban tiznadas de un bello matiz rojizo, mientras que sus ojos brillaban incesantemente, incitando a la otra a hundirse más su beldad.

- Sí, definitivamente he escuchado sobre ello…

- Nanao-chan – dijo Nemu antes de sumergirse en el éxtasis a su lado, rodeándose a sí misma del cuerpo de su amante – quiero hacer el amor contigo…

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Espero que les haya gustado y no... desgraciadamente no hay continuación TwT,

Reviews!!! Reviews!!! Onegai shimaaaaasu!!! ^^


End file.
